


Beauty and the beast AU

by Iknhoe



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, BATB, Beauty and the Beast AU, Eventual Smut, beauty!Laura, monster!carmilla, tiny gay laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknhoe/pseuds/Iknhoe
Summary: Laura Hollis meets a monster, which is super sexy and broody and whose name is Carmilla.Happens like the modern movie.





	Beauty and the beast AU

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this is my first Fanfiction or AU or- whatever, I hope you'll enjoy this and I hope I didn't make any grammatical mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Xoxo -Iknhoe

Why was everyone against Laura? Just because she's so positive? She's just like that. Laura Hollis; Cool, keen fashioned, positive and gay.

You wouldn't suspect people to be so mean to a positive human, yet people looked at Laura like she did the walk of shame. She DIDN'T. SJ, Natalie and Elsie probably just looked at her that way because Danny wanted to marry Laura and not them.

They really shouldnt be jealous, Laura isn't into Danny anyways.

Well at least her father liked her, but he was overprotective as hell. Hundred types of bearspray are a bit to much, don't you think? But he wasn't the only one who was overprotective - Danny was too. She wanted to always know where Laura was going and kept following her. Danny thought that, this way she'd get Laura to marry her somehow. How many times does she have to tell her NO?

So basically Laura had no friends. Well, she had had Lafontaine, but they had vanished. They left Laura. OR maybe something happened to them. But like, they are- or y'know were a Scientist, so they most likely just found a way to leave this place and didn't have time to tell Laura. But no. They wouldn't have left Perr-

Oh right, Laura remembered that she wanted to visit Perrdon at the library. She wouldn't want to miss her brownies.

\--

"Hello Perr!" Laura greeted happily.

"Oh, Bonjour Laura!", She said, singing the last word. "something told me that you'd come today, "she continued "so I made brownies. Do you want some?"

"Yes! Thank you. I just came to ask you if maybe you have some new books?" Laura asked.

"No honey, but you can take one you've already read." Perrdon said genuinely sorry.

"Ok, thanks Perry", Laura said while she grabed 'Romeo and Juliet' and headed out. "Bye!"

"Goodbye Laura!' she heard in the distance.

As Laura reached her little house thought, she saw her father sitting on their horse philipe, ready to ride to a market in a village near by.

"Laura, I'm going to the market. Do you want anything?" Sherman asked when Laura was in earshot.

He always asked her if she wanted something, I always told him what she wanted and it was always the same thing. A rose.

Laura wanted a rose because of her mother. Although she never got to know her mother; She died when Laura was young. Only thing Laura ever saw of her Mother was a picture. She held a rose in that picture so Laura always went with that.

The rose. That was the only thing that kept Laura connected to her mother.

Anyways, she told Sherman what she wanted and even though he tried to hide it, Laura saw how hurt the tiny man still was. Then he went on his trip giving Laura a little peck on the cheek before he left.

She was going to go inside as she felt a hand tip on her shoulder. Laura turned around and was truly not surprised by who she saw.

"Hey Laura.", Danny said.

"Hello Danny" Laura said and found herself almost rolling her eyes at Danny. ALMOST.

"Soooo I thought that maybe you and I could spend the evening together?", Danny asked sounding.... nervous? Oh God.

"No, not this time.", Laura tried awkwardly.

"Maybe next week or-", Danny immediately replied.

"No,", Laura cut her off, "Danny, I am not interested and I know it's just 'the evening', but it isn't happening."

Laura took a step forward and closed the door right in Dannys face and locked it.  
Save was save.

\--

Sherman was sure that he knew the way. 100% sure, but was there always a point where the road splitted? And should he turn left or right?  
It was totally right, right?Or left?  
No. Right. But as Sherman told his horse to turn right, a tree fell down right across the road on the right side.

"Left then.", he sighed to himself.

The road was creepy and after a while, Sherman started to see wolfs. Sure, he knew that he needed to keep calm but he panicked.  
He wanted him and his horse to arrive happy and unharmed at that market.

The wolfs followed Sherman. He hoped that philipe would go faster, because if he wouldn't, they wouldn't arrive anywhere.

Suddenly he saw a castle, the way to it was blocked by roses, but he had to try. Sherman hit his horse to signalise that he needed to move faster. As they came through the bushes with thorns all over them, the wolfs didn't follow.

Something was totally off, but Sherman couldn't care less. He had just saved his life.

He reached the big door of the castle and knocked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Pehww, I'll update soon. Sometime. I promise.
> 
> Next one will be longer. I promise(too). 


End file.
